


Can Bee Our Light

by liahney



Series: Hey, Dad! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attorney, Confidence, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Real Life, photographer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liahney/pseuds/liahney
Summary: A través de los ojos de la pequeña WooSung la vida era completamente bella.Y ella era la luz que mantenía a MinGyu de pie cada mañana, luz que querían arrebatarle a toda costa mientras estaba en juego una promesa de hace años, involucrando también un gran secreto que debía callar a toda costa.Era Jeon WonWoo el abogado más persistente, serio e incluso una de las pocas en las que decidió confiar.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Hey, Dad! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ Cover Page by Lia ](https://twitter.com/liahney_/status/1305947267657076736)   
>  [ Banner for this season by Lia ](https://twitter.com/liahney_/status/1305950512290947072)
> 
> Song: Chapter 1  
> [ Plain Plaid Purple Morning | biosphere ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTbfLuhb1GI)

En un gran primer intento de crear la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños colocó a todos sus peluches, ordenados de mayor estatura a la más pequeña en una fila a lo largo del sofá. Ladeando la cabeza y cruzando sus brazos se dio cuenta que no era la mejor idea dejarlos en ese orden, de seguro su oveja de felpa, la cual llama Ruby-Chuby, no le gustaría estar al final.

Corrió a su habitación para traer una de sus mantas preferidas, al volver la elevó por los aires dejando que cayera al suelo, agarró todos los cojines que pudo encontrar encima de los asientos para esparcirlos por el piso de la sala y sentar a cada uno de los invitados

—Solo falta la comida —infló sus mejillas volteando a la nevera que estaba solo a pasos de donde estaba parada—, ¿debería sacar algo rico?

Al sentarse en uno de los cojines que esparció por el suelo miró fijamente a su oso polar, era gigante, con un sombrero color rojo y de ojos de botón.

—¡Queremos galletas! —Puso la voz gruesa para hacerlo hablar.

El señor Polo era un oso realmente hambriento, siempre estaba apetecido de cosas dulces todo el día, cada vez que volvía de sus clases debía de guardar un poco de su comida para que no pasara hambre, llegaría el día en que tendría que invernar y necesitaba estar lleno para pasar meses durmiendo.

Por eso tenía grandes amigos que siempre estaban acompañándole.

Aunque la niña era la mejor amiga de todos los niños, también de todos los juguetes y de todos los animales que corrían por la ciudad.

—Sí —la agudizó mucho más para hacer la voz de Ruby—, también leche fría para acompañar.

Por el impacto que les dejó sus palabras dejó abierta su boca unos segundos.

—Señor Polo, las galletas son para la noche, cuando termine mi primer día de clases y podamos ver películas —negó con su cabeza de lado a lado la petición de sus peluches—. Y usted señorita Ruby-Chuby no le siga el juego, ustedes son muy buenos para meterse en problemas después —puchereó volviendo a girar su cuerpo en dirección a la pequeña cocina—. ¿Pero si en vez de leche tomamos jugo de naranja? A todos nos gusta el jugo de naranja bien frío.

Miró por el pasillo antes de acercarse en puntillas.

Cuando lo abrió se encontró con un montón de cosas deliciosas.

Papá había preparado unos emparedados de mantequilla de maní con mermelada que escuchó preparar la noche anterior.

Con cuidado, sacó el plato con los emparedados envueltos en plástico y la caja de jugo de naranja que estaba bien fría, e intentando no emitir mucho ruido cerró con su espalda la puerta de la nevera.

— _Puntillas, puntillas, puntillas..._ —Decía cada vez que daba un paso hasta llegar a la manta en el suelo para dejar todas las cosas que sacó encima.

Le faltaba un mínimo detalle: los vasos, de la misma manera que antes, en puntillas, se dirigió al mueble donde guardaban las losas, decidió sacar un vaso pequeño para ella, el otro vaso debía ser el doble de grande porque a él sí que le encantaba beber jugo antes del trabajo.

Ahora sí era el desayuno de cumpleaños perfecto.

Quitó el plástico transparente que cubría los emparedados y enseguida sintió el olor de la mantequilla de maní en todo su corazón, sirvió un poco de jugo en ambos vasos con mucha paciencia para no manchar su cobija.

WooSung nunca se levantaba antes de las diez de la mañana.

No era solo la emoción de volver a ver a sus amiguitos del jardín infantil, la ganas de querer volver al salón para compartir los juguetes, cantar sus canciones preferidas en conjunto y pintar en los cuadernos que renovaban cada mes con el pasar de las estaciones, quería bailar con su maestro favorito y aprender cosas nuevas con sus nuevos compañeros de salón, pero nada de eso le ganaba a lo que ocurría ese día, solo ocurría una vez al año, por eso era tan conmovedor.

Era el cumpleaños de papá.

Esa fecha era una de las más importantes.

Lo era tanto como Navidad, San Valentín, Halloween, hasta su propio cumpleaños.

—Creo que acabo de escuchar unos pies recorriendo la casa —escuchó la voz de él a la distancia. 

Rápidamente se escondió detrás del sofá, dejando a sus amigos peluches sentados en medio de la sala.

Al escuchar los pasos de su papá llegando a la sala de estar se hizo bolita esperando a que no la encontrara.

—¡Vaya, que hermoso picnic están haciendo chicos! —Exclamó MinGyu soltando unas carcajada al ver que solo había solo dos vasos en el suelo—. El día está tan lindo y ustedes sin sed, hace mucho calor, tendré que ir a buscar uno, dos, tres vasos más para que bebamos todos juntos.

La pequeña cubrió su boca risueña.

—Un segundo —dudó pasando su mano por la nuca—. Está el Señor Polo, Ruby-Chuby, también está Honey y estoy yo, aquí falta alguien, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quién falta?

La niña saltando detrás del sofá con las manos en el aire.

—¡Falto yo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papi!

—¡Ahí está WooSung, chicos!

Apenas vio la cara de alegría de su hija que corría en dirección hacia él, la tomó por debajo de los brazos y la alzó en el aire para que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de oso.

El chico besó su mejilla como todas las mañanas.

Dejó muchos besos porque se lo merecía después de esa grata sorpresa mañanera que le había preparado su hija.

Ambos fueron a lavar sus manos antes de sentarse junto a los peluches de WooSung a tomar ese delicioso desayuno, tomó una coleta que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pijama para amarrar la corta melena oscura de la niña, dejando solo a la vista su flequillo. Levaba mucho pensando en hacerle algo así a su papá, quizás no era tan genial como las grandes fiestas de cumpleaños que veía en televisión, ella estaba segura que, cuando creciera, le haría un enorme cumpleaños al mejor padre del mundo.

—¿Cuantos años cumples hoy, papi? —Preguntó WooSung sujetando su vaso con ambas manos antes de llevárselo a la boca.

—Pues solo debes juntar un dos y un cinco —le respondió con bastante tranquilidad en su rostro.

La niña subió dos dedos de su mano derecha y los cinco de su mano izquierda, confundida se las enseñó

—Veinticinco años, mi solecito.

—Veinti... y cinco.

MinGyu soltó una risa mientras trataba de tragar una parte del emparedado.

—Ya aprenderé esos números difíciles, solo me queda este año en el jardín —miró a MinGyu con emoción en su mirada—. Voy a ser una niña grande de primaria, voy a ser muy grande como tú —alzó su mano comparando la altura de él con la suya—, así de grande.

—Cada uno es grande a su manera.

—¿De verdad?

—No toda la gente es tan alta como yo, algunos son grandes de mente.

—Eso es muy raro, papi —tomó su último pedazo de emparedado y lo llevó a la boca de Honey, su abeja sonriente de felpa, para que comiera con ella.

Ese día sin duda era uno de sus mejores cumpleaños después de mucho tiempo, era la primera vez que su hija le preparaba algo así, también le prometió que, cuando llegara al jardín, pintaría uno de sus hermosos dibujos que amaba hacer.

Dejó un espacio en la puerta del refrigerador reservado solo para sus dibujos.

El tiempo era oro y aún debía buscarle ropa bonita para su primer día de clases después de unas largas vacaciones, tenía una idea de lo ropa que su pequeña querría llevar.

A ella le encantaba una prenda color amarillo que le había llevado su tío hace unas semanas.

Un vestido de girasoles sonrientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Chapter 2  
> [ I'm not going Anywhere | Elijah Who ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEsqTt-JNYo)

Media hora antes de que fueran las una en punto WooSung se sentó sobre su cama para así elegir las crayolas que llevaría ese día.

En su mochila ya tenía todo lo necesario para divertirse con sus compañeritos, llevaba un cuaderno, su merienda con jugo y su estuche con lápices, la conocía realmente bien, eligió su vestido preferido de girasoles, perfecto que ahora la primavera estaba llena de flores por todos lados que confinaban con el cálido clima.

Eso significaba que los maestros podrían sacarlos a jugar al parque.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos metió a su cartuchera unas crayolas pastel, unos lápices de colores y uno grafito para escribir su nombre cuando acabara, estaba todo por lo que volvió a guardar su cartuchera. Remangó las mangas de su pequeño cárdigan mientras esperaba sentada a que su padre fuera a la habitación para arreglarle el cabello.

—¿Dónde está? —Murmuró el pelinegro levantando la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso.

La verdad es que MinGyu era un completo cero a la izquierda en cuanto al orden.

Buscar su licencia de conducir en medio del desastre que tenía en su habitación, se dio media vuelta en su puesto buscando la tarjeta en suelo sin encontrarla, para manejar la moto necesitaba tener todo a mano.

A no ser que quisiera una infracción.

Rendido ante la situación lanzó la ropa de vuelta al suelo para ir a ver si algo le faltaba a su hija.

—WooSung...

La habitación de WooSung estaba al lado de la suya, siempre había querido tener un lugar donde su pequeña tuviera una cama propia y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de dar el primer pie del departamento que había soñado por meses lo primero que hizo fue comprar una cama para ella, pagándola con su uno de sus sueldos en la agencia antes de que lo cambiaran por un fotógrafo más profesional.

Eso era lo menos importante, estaba orgulloso de lograr conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder tenerle un cálido hogar.

Eran una familia funcional, solo los dos y eso bastaba, trataban de no dormir tarde para ser productivos al día siguiente, almorzaban a la misma hora los fines de semana y se divertían viendo sus películas favoritas por las tardes.

Si eran películas de Pixar mucho mejor.

—Mi vida —dijo MinGyu apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—, ¿vas a querer coletas o un moñito?

Pareció pensarlo un momento mientras se acomodaba la melena y el flequillo.

—Un moñito —respondió volteándolo a ver.

—Entonces un moño será —sonrió agarrando una liga de su mesa de noche.

Quizás la tarea más difícil que le había tocado a MinGyu siendo papá fue aprender a serlo.

No tenía grandes conocimientos.

Las experiencias más cercanas a los niños no iban más allá de cambiarle los pañales a sus primos pequeños o sostener en brazos a su sobrino recién nacido.

Nada cercano a tener una hija.

En su cabeza rondaba el rostro la madre de WooSung diciéndole con todo el amor del mundo que la cuidara como a ella le gustaría hacerlo.

Tuvo que aprender a preparar comida para ella, a tener que trabajar en cualquier cosa que se le permitiera para comprarle su ropa, sus biberones con leche y un chupón para que pudiera dormir tranquila, nunca dejó de ser un padre presente.

Esa era su primera responsabilidad y siempre la sería.

Hacer peinados era una perdición, cuando a la pequeña le pidieron llevar el cabello amarrado casi le dio un ataque, lo intentó un montón de veces pero una de las coletas siempre quedaba más arriba que la otra y le sacaba de los nervios. Lo bueno es que con la llegada al jardín conoció a varias madres amorosas y un padre del cual logró hacerse un gran amigo, que se tomaron el tiempo para ayudarle a ser un maestro en peinados, en cómo poner correctamente los pañales y a preparar su biberón de la manera correcta hasta que dejó de tomarlo; bueno, los vídeos en internet fueron su otra salvación.

Ahora era todo un experto.

Toda su vida con ella era diferente a lo que alguna vez pensó.

Y desde que la encontró cortándose el pelo con sus tijeras de la escuela supo que sería toda una peluquera profesional.

Incluso más que eso, _ella sería una gran chica._

—Creo que estás lista, ve a mirarte.

Apretó la media coleta y peinó el resto de cabello que había dejado suelto, la pequeña fue directa a mirarse en el espejo, los ojos le brillaron y comenzó a dar vueltas como un trompo que nunca se iba a detener, elevando los vuelos de su vestido.

En el fondo MinGyu sabía que esa coleta no iba a durar más de tres horas en el salón de juegos, pero había quedado tan bonita que WooSung fue inmediatamente a darle un abrazo a la cama.

—¿Ya tenemos que irnos? —Preguntó la niña en sus brazos.

—Vamos a tener que ir caminando al jardín, no puedo encontrar la licencia de conducir —MinGyu subió sus hombros decepcionado al mismo tiempo miraba sus encantadores ojos—. Sé que es temprano aún, lo siento.

—No importa, a mí me gusta pasear.

—La motocicleta es genial —insistió el pelinegro intentando dar lastima.

La sujetó con fuerza de uno de sus brazos para poder pararse de la cama.

WooSung apuntó a su mochila que no tardó en ser agarrada por la otra mano de su papá.

—No he dicho que no lo es —le comentó ella agarrándose de su cuello—, solo es quiero llegar temprano para ver al maestro Minnie otra vez.

—¿Te gusta el maestro SeokMin?

—¡No, claro que no! —WooSung colocó cara de asco mientras sacaba la lengua.

A ella no le gustaban las bromas de novios.

No tenía más opciones que mirarla con diversión, MinGyu dirigió sus pasos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del departamento colgando la mochila de su pequeña en la espalda, recogió las llaves del sofá mismo tiempo que tomó su teléfono celular para meterlo en bolsillo.

Por última vez revisó la mochila de WooSung, estaba todo para irse.

Solo esperaba poder regresar pronto para terminar con el pedido en el que trabajó toda la noche.

—El maestro Minnie es muy grande.

—¿No hay ningún compañerito del que me deba preocupar? —Siguió bromeando para recibir la misma mueca de antes.

—Claro que no, papi —lo regañó.

—Es broma —dejó un beso pequeño en su mejilla antes de salir—, eres mi niñita preciosa.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

—Siempre seré tu niñita preciosa.

Ambos salieron del edificio en dirección al jardín infantil al mismo tiempo que algunos de sus vecinos salían a sus trabajos con prisa, ellos estaban sin prisa.

Podrían detenerse a recolectar flores para el maestro SeokMin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Chapter 3  
> [ Love (Instrumental) | BOL4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeAL7PJIKvc)

Era algo común que las caminatas se volvieran juegos cuando nadie los apuraba en llegar.

El jardín infantil no quedaba a más de diez minutos del edificio solo había que caminar un par de cuadras, atravesando el parque de juegos y flores, lugar por el que se detuvieron para elegir minuciosamente las más hermosas para su maestro favorito; para WooSung el maestro Minnie era completamente diferente a los demás, siempre andaba con una vibra positiva que desprendía en una cálida sonrisa cada tarde al saludarlos.

Era cierto que no solo los niños lo adoraban, también los padres.

Todos los maestros y maestras eran encantadores con su forma única de tratar a los pequeños.

Los de sala cuna, niveles medios y transición.

—Vamos llegando, al jardín vamos llegando —tarareaba con alegría la niña moviendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás la mano junto a la de su papá.

Llegaron más temprano de lo que ellos mismos creyeron, unos minutos de anticipación para reencontrarse con los demás luego de las vacaciones, MinGyu vio a lo lejos que había grupitos de madres conversando entre ellas mientras que sus hijos daban vueltas por los al rededores.

Muchas de ellas eran del mismo nivel de WooSung y otras eran de sala cuna.

El jardín infantil llevaba por nombre «Sonrisas de Estación», era un lugar colorido por dentro, las paredes siempre se decoraban con la estación que predominaba en ese mes y las paredes de afuera, por los costados, estaban pintadas por las manos talentosas de los mismos trabajadores y cada salón era adaptable a cada uno de los gustos de los niños, había de todo un poco para divertirse sin separar género, todos jugaban con todos y se les enseñaba principalmente que el ser diferente no era algo malo, sino todo lo contrario.

Eso era lo que desde un principio se esperaba de esa pequeña institución al ser fundada en honor a una parvularia que rindió trabajo durante años hasta que el cáncer le hizo perder la batalla bastante joven.

Por la misma razón que en la entrada de este se encuentra una placa en su honor.

**En memoria de Yeon KwanSu**   
**_«Por darle una nueva tonalidad a nuestras estaciones»_ **

A los pequeños se les contaba su historia.

WooSung tenía muchos ejemplos a seguir en las películas de dibujos animados, y desde que tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar la vida de KwanSu algo la hizo admirarla mucho más.

Muchos admiraban todo el esfuerzo que ella entregó para darle una mejor educación, por todos los años que tuvo que batallar.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que tanto le gustaba de ella.

Era valiente.

Y WooSung quería ser igual a ella de mayor.

—¡WooSung! —Escuchó su nombre a la distancia y el sonido de unos zapatos corriendo por la acera le hizo darse vuelta—. ¡WooSung, WooSung!

A lo lejos una niña de cabello largo y de hermosas ondas corría en dirección a ellos con los brazos abiertos.

Vestía un uniforme escolar simple, su falda negra y una camisa blanca con mangas cortas perfecta para el calor que hacía.

Solo unos metros antes de que llegara, ella corrió con los brazos abiertos de la misma manera y dejó que la niña más grande la envolviera en sus brazos tan fuerte que casi llegó a dejarla sin aire de la emoción.

Hong SunHee era una experta en dar abrazos de oso.

Y en ese instante tocó el timbre para formar la fila de entrada.

Ambos padres rieron al encontrarse cara a cara.

Cuando MinGyu no tenía un lugar donde vivir de manera estable y debía dejar a su hija para salir a trabajar apareció en ese mismo lugar de manera mágica, o algo así, Joshua Hong en su vida. En esos años trabajaba como artesano independiente y su hija estaba cursando el año de transición, era sin duda un padre ejemplar, quizás el mejor padre que le hubiera tocado conocer a lo largo de sus años, lo admiraba demasiado e incluso antes de que le enseñara los trucos de cómo ser un papá en tiempos de crisis, luego fue mucho más allá, invitándolo a vivir junto a él unos años, obteniendo un lugar donde por fin podría comenzar a criar a su hija como se debía, entregándole también alimento, calor y amistad cuando más lo necesitaba.

Nunca podría pagarle todo lo que hizo por él.

Sin embargo, MinGyu se mantuvo cerca suyo para los momentos difíciles de su divorcio y la custodia de sus hijos.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo después de un mes de viaje fuera de Corea.

California traía otros aires.

—No es justo —dijo la niña de ojos almendrados separándose del abrazo, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su papá chocando de frente con el cochecito de su hermano menor—. A penas alcancé a estar con WooSung, ¿podemos quedarnos un poco más? —Juntó sus manos en modo de suplica mientras colocaba ojos de gatito deprimido—. Por favor, papá.

—Debemos ir a dejar a tu hermanito primero y después debo ir a dejarte a ti, no te emociones mucho —respondió Joshua a la pregunta de su hija acomodando un mechón loco de cabello.

El chico moreno sonrió ante la tranquilidad con la que su amigo se tomaba las cosas, si fuera él estaría hecho un completo desastre.

—Joshua Hong.

—Kim MinGyu —le estrechó la mano al menor y este se la recibió seguido de un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda—. Espero que hayas disfrutado las vacaciones.

—Las vacaciones son de ellas Hong, no te emociones.

Fue el primero en reír ante esa verdad.

Ninguno de los dos realmente tomaba vacaciones teniendo tantos proyectos por realizar.

—¿Tienes planes para la tarde?

—Aparte de ir a buscar a los chicos, no.

—A mi departamento —lo invitó en pocas palabras—, compramos algo en el camino.

—Claro, y si no entramos ahora vamos a recibir unos cuantos retos del maestro JiHoon.

Al darse la vuelta a donde Joshua apuntaba con el dedo disimuladamente pudo ver como el parvulario jefe ordenaba a los niños en filas para guiarlos a los salones.

—Voy a dejar a HyunMin y regreso, nos vamos en mi auto.

—Vale —palmeo su hombro a la vez que este se alejaba con sus dos hijos.

MinGyu acompañó a su hija a la fila que estaba siendo llevada al interior del establecimiento, caminaron de la manera más rápida para alcanzarles.

Ella llegaría de las últimas a la fila, aunque, antes de dejarla, se agachó en cuclillas a la altura de WooSung para que le diera un abrazo de despedida, era tan emocionante ver que sería su último año formando fila que no quería soltarla por ningún motivo.

Aun así debía dejarla ir.

—Te quiero mucho —murmuró en su oído y dejando un último beso en el cabello antes de que ella corriera a la fila.

 _Crecen tan rápido_ , pensó torpemente.

El maestro SeokMin se acercó a la puerta del salón al lado de su hermano mayor.

Los hermanos Lee tenían un expediente de oro en su trayectoria de educación parvularia, sus caracteres eran opuestos, pero adoraban pasar tiempo con ellos.

Ambos se encargarían del nivel de transición por al menos este año y eso lo dejaba con un buen sabor de boca, se levantó del suelo y se quedó allí parado esperando a que entrara con el resto de sus compañeritos.

El maestro JiHoon saludó a WooSung chocando los cinco mientras que el menor de ellos se agachó un poco para saludarla.

Los ojos del chico se encogieron a la vez tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba al ver que la niña de flequillo estiraba su mano con margaritas recién cortadas para él.

Era simplemente un encanto.

Y ese pequeño encanto era lo que mejoraba toda su vida. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Chapter 4  
> [ This Charming Man | The Smiths ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJRP3LRcUFg)

—¿Habla en serio?

—No podemos hacer mucho al respecto.

—Entiendo —dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños intentando formar una sonrisa sutil que terminó siendo una mueca.

—Siento en no poder ayudarle en más.

A veces a WonWoo no le gustaba el ruido, sobre todo cuando estaba trabajando en los expedientes semanales y sin poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche, su trabajo se basaba en asistir a los tribunales de justicias y a oficinas de centro social para llevarlos a cabo reporte para llegar en la tarde a seguir revisando papeleo, atendiendo llamadas personales y, de vez en cuando, contactarse con sus clientes para planificar las siguientes sesiones.

Era el abogado que todos querían para ganar un juicio.

Y su gran especialidad eran las familias con problemas de divorcio.

Mejor dicho era un abogado de familia.

No había ninguna razón más allá de que era el abogado por excelencia que todos recomendaban, porque cada caso en el que estaba él como defensor terminaba siendo ganado para su clientela.

No eran pocos.

Veintiocho juicios ganados hasta la fecha y contando.

No era el hombre más cercano a todo el mundo como se le pedía ser, pero si se trataba de algo serio volvía a leerse todas las leyes y los artículos civiles si era posible para ganar, podía amanecer trabajando en su escritorio junto a una taza de té y de su computadora, podía mirar al juez con ojos de gato sabiendo que todo eso estaba arreglado, era uno de los mejores de su generación sin duda.

Y desde que se mudó aquel edificio toda la tranquilidad con la que estaba acostumbrado a estar la iba a tirar por un barranco, simplemente no aguantaba la música fuerte de su vecino, eran al menos unas cinco veces a la semana que colocaba rock a todo volumen por las tardes y se le hacía bastante chocante que a nadie más le importara.

Una vez fue tanto que se le había caído un vaso de agua encima de su ultimo expediente.

WonWoo era nuevo hacía un mes.

Le gustaba la calma.

Eso que su vecino de abajo fue arrebatando con el paso de las semanas.

Además de sus horas de sueño, últimamente unas tres o cuatro.

—¿Usted no sabe algo de ese tipo?

El abogado vestido de forma casual, por unos pantalones de cotelé y una camisa blanca con el cuello desabotonado y mangas remangadas hasta la altura de los codos preguntó como si no hubiera otra solución, apoyando sus brazos en el mesón de la secretaria mayor de edad con grandes anteojos.

—Primero debería decirme el número de su departamento para tener una idea de quién me habla.

—Es el 017, del segundo piso —respondió tan seguro como si hubiera ido un montón de veces a golpearle la puerta para que detuviera su escándalo, cosa que era cierta, la mujer tecleó en su computadora un buen rato antes de cambiar su rostro a uno más relajado—. Debe haber alguna información.

—Nada de lo que deba preocuparse —esas palabras lo dejaron indignado, era imposible tener una respuesta así de tranquila—, es solo el joven Kim. Es un gran chico, trabaja como fotógrafo artístico o algo así —ella volvió a mirarlo dejando de lado un poco su computadora, WonWoo no podía creer en todo lo que estaba diciendo—. Solo debe hablar con él y decirle que no suba tan alta la música, tranquilamente podrán llegar a un buen acuerdo.

Parecía una burla.

—Eso espero, que tenga un buen día —y entre balbuceos se alejó del mesón en dirección a las escaleras—. Tranquilo me tendrá que escuchar él.

—Igualmente, señor Jeon.

El reloj de su muñeca ni siquiera marcaban las dos y media de la tarde cuando la música volvió a sonar moviendo todos los objetos que estaban sobre su escritorio de trabajo.

WonWoo terminó de tomar su último sorbo de café molesto.

Recogió llaves de su departamento y salió a pasos firmes de él, bajando por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del edificio, efectivamente sonaba igual que si estuviera en una fiesta.

Antes de golpear su puerta acomodó su reloj platinado en la muñeca, se llevó el cabello hacia atrás con la mano y con molestia golpeó la puerta una vez, dos veces, hasta tres de las cuales ninguna recibió respuesta.

Fue un cuarto golpe fuerte con el puño cerrado lo que logró que la música bajara gratamente, escuchando por fin unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y que lentamente esta fue abierta por su dueño.

—¿Hola?

Al abrirse la puerta con el número 017 se encontró con un joven de cabellos oscuros confundido. 

WonWoo se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

—No te conozco, si me dijeras quién eres me harías un gran favor.

No era la primera vez que había ido a su departamento, ese chico no le abría la puerta.

Nunca lo hacía.

—Jeon WonWoo —respondió a secas alzando una de sus cejas—, tu vecino de arriba, el que quiere trabajar en paz por una vez en semanas.

—Ah, hola.

—De verdad sería genial que le bajaras un poco a esa porquería al menos unas horas.

—¿Porquería los The Smiths? A todos les gustan los The Smiths, no es culpa mía que tengas tan mal gusto musical —Pasó su mano por el hombro del mayor, compadeciéndolo y haciéndolo enojar más.

No lo demostraba con actos, solo era su cara apagada y aburrida.

—Solo bájale a tu música por favor, no me pagan lo suficiente por madrugar.

—Lo que digas —volteó los ojos como un niño y el silencio predominó entre ellos dos—. Deberías tomar una siesta, duerme bien.

—Gracias, la necesito.

Y la puerta se cerró frente a sus narices.

Al menos podría dormir uno poco mejor esa tarde, jamás en su vida querría volver a verle la cara a ese muchacho, el abogado comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando su teléfono celular sonó desesperado en su bolsillo, estaba cansado, quería responder sus mensajes después y eso era lo que siempre pensaba en el momento de revisarlo.

Su última clienta lo cambió por otro abogado más experimento.

Exacto, ya nada podía ser peor.

—¿Y quién era?

Vió a Joshua salió de la habitación de su amigo en busca de comida o algo.

Los aperitivos que había preparado se habían acabado y aún les quedan cosas por hablar.

—Un vecino amargado sin gusto musical —habló apoyadose en la puerta de entrada—, ¿puedes creer que hay gente que no le guste los The Smiths?

—Tengo un amigo de la secundaria que odiaba el rock por un hecho que prefiero ni mencionar.

—Imposible —sonaba indignado, tanto que hizo reír a su amigo—. Que complejo, este tipo solo es amargado.

—No hables así de la gente, MinGyu

El mayor se río sacando una bolsa de café de las repisas, a las seis de la tarde tenían que pasar a buscar a sus hijos, ya eran meses que no se juntaban a comer algo, así que pasaron a comprar un poco de queso y galletas saladas para acompañar lo que había en casa.

Solo esperaba que tomara una siesta.

Bajaría el volumen para que pudiera quitarse esas ojeras que traía cargadas.

—De seguro trabaja mucho —murmuró desviando la mirada a los peluches que estaban sentados sobre el sofá.

Avergonzado se fue a buscar una taza para acompañar el café que se tomaría Joshua, tal vez había sido un poco molesta su actitud, la música no estaba tan fuerte para él.

El mayor lo miró con desconcierto —¿Ocurre algo? —Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Nada, estoy pensando en si debería buscar alguna otra oferta de trabajo —se excusó buscando más palabras para agregar.

—Creo que con la página te irá bien, confío en ti MinGyu.

—Claro —respondió mirando como la cafetera desprendía vapor y volviendo a mirar a Joshua con una sonrisa vergonzosa—, irá todo bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Chapter 5  
> [ Oh I | So Soo Bin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MagVsbhOEnA)

Tuvieron que pasar días para que ella se decidiera, no podía cambiar de abogado así de rápido.

A pesar de que el día fuera derrumbándose poco a poco después de esa charla con su ex-clienta nada podía detenerle, Jeon WonWoo no era de los tipos que se daba por vencidos tan fácilmente, siempre era de buscarle el otro lado a la moneda y saber que todo estaría bien después de la tormenta.

En algún momento debía de salir el Sol.

Aunque sea por entremedio de las nubes.

La vida le había enseñado muchas cosas y su abuelita le complementaba con otras.

Aprender a ser fuerte.

—¿Diga? —dijo respondiendo rápidamente a una llamada de su teléfono celular, nadie respondió al otro lado de la línea, el castaño revisó la pantalla encontrándose con el nombre de un querido amigo de la adolescencia, incluso de la vida—. Eres tú, tanto tiempo.

_—Abogado Jeon, buenas tardes —bromeó Joshua con voz sutil._

Esa amistad comenzó hace muchos años atrás cuando ambos entraron a la misma secundaria, WonWoo era un experto en las clases como historia universal y lenguas, mientras que su otro compañero de salón era uno de los mejores en las clases de artes prácticas, sus maestros nunca pensaron en que dos personas tan distintas congeniaran tan bien.

Era tan divertido recordar cosas del pasado.

WonWoo fue el que le presentó a Joshua una chica que próximamente se volvería su esposa.

Y fue el mismo el que tuvo que tuvo que estar de su lado para el divorcio que trascurriría unos años después de ciertas verdades reveladas.

Solían decir que eran coincidencias.

Pero una amistad de ha de durar casi quince años ha de ser más que eso.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones en Los Ángeles? Vi que regresaste hace un par de días, las fotos que sacaste están hermosas —Sujetó su teléfono con el hombro asegurándolo cerca de la oreja, esa tarde era estaba fresca que para quitarse un poco el estrés de encima saldría a correr un rato. La voz de Joshua se escuchó más baja, como si hubiese cubierto el micrófono con su dedo—. No se te escucha del todo bien.

_—Ahora sí, lo siento —sus palabras volvieron a escucharse claramente—. Es que ando pendiente de SunHee, estamos en tomando aire fresco con los niños y un amigo._

—¿Con otro papá del jardín infantil? —cuestionó WonWoo abrochando los cordones de sus zapatillas.

—Sí, es el chico que se quedó en mi casa un tiempo.

Ahí comprendió, Joshua era de tan buen corazón que por un segundo WonWoo se sintió la peor persona del mundo al no recordar ese suceso.

Se podía escusar de todas formas, había ocurrido hace unos cinco años.

_—Su hija es la mejor amiga de SunHee y como no se pueden ver mucho por la diferencia de edad las trajimos al parque para que jugaran, HyunMin también está con nosotros, pero se durmió a las horas de llegar._

—HyunMin tiene sus momentos de siesta —rio un poco.

_—Creo que alteré solo un poco eso._

—Un poco mucho dirás.

_—Cuando volvamos a casa de seguro le van a entrar las ganas de comer._

Sus hijos eran el mejor tema de conversación desde que nacieron.

_—No hablemos tanto de mí, dime cómo ha ido tu semana._

Era difícil de decir.

Podía decirle que había conocido por fin a su vecino que colocaba la música para todo el departamento, que su última clienta lo cambió por otro abogado con la excusa de que era "muy joven para eso" y que no tenía tiempo suficiente como para pegar un ojo en toda la noche por el simple hecho de tener mil papeleos pendientes que tramitar con el juzgado de familia.

Sin olvidar que debía de revisar expedientes que ayudarían a el trabajador social, iba a su ritmo, como su mano derecha.

Y asistir a las charlas en línea con otros abogados tres veces a la semana y dos veces al día.

Así que prefirió resumir todo eso en una frase.

—Como la mierda.

_—¿Así tan mal? —El castaño suspiró como respuesta—. Creo que sí._

—Saldré a trotar para liberar endorfinas, no lo sé, no quiero más cafeína en mi organismo por un largo tiempo —respondió agarrando nuevamente el teléfono en sus manos.

_—Tengo una idea, podrías venir donde nosotros a pasar el rato —sugirió emocionado—, estamos en el parque que está a unas dos cuadras del jardín infantil._

No era mala idea.

Ya estaba listo para salir, llevaba una camisa blanca y un buzo deportivo con franjas a los costados, nada llamativo en caso de que se tuviese que presentar con alguien.

—No me gustaría incomodar.

Nunca faltaba que se hiciera el insistente.

Aunque en realidad estaba siendo pesimista, otra vez.

El americano solo pudo reír sarcástico, escuchó la voz de otro chico detrás de la voz cálida de su amigo, una voz divertida de un joven que le hablaba a su hija, recordaba que ese padre tenía unos diecinueve o veinte años cuando lo invitó a vivir a su hogar, ahora debía de estar todo un adulto responsable.

Una hija era una responsabilidad enorme.

No por nada prefería cuidar gatos.

_—Nada de eso —respondió insistiendo, hizo una pausa para suspirar obteniendo una leve mueca de WonWoo—. Sabes que no es así, deberías dejar de decir esas cosas._

—Son bromas —no lo eran.

_—¿Entonces vendrás?_

—Estaré ahí en unos minutos —habló WonWoo mirándose al espejo arreglando su cabello—, no se les ocurra irse de allí.

_—No lo haremos, nuestras princesas van a estar construyendo un castillo en el arenal mientras te esperamos —a la lejanía se escucharon unos "sí" por parte de las niñas lo que hicieron a WonWoo sonreír—. Vamos a comprar algo para comer así que no tardes._

—No lo haré.

_—Nos vemos —dijo Joshua._

—Adiós.

Al cortar la llamada se fue directo al mapa de la ciudad, el departamento no quedaba lejos ni del jardín de infantes ni del parque de juegos, no tardaría ni diez minutos en llegar trotando.

Hace meses que no se veía con Joshua, solían ir a beber vino en un restaurante de la cuidad algunos fines de semana cuando la madre de los pequeños, Jung JiEun, le tocaba quedarse con ellos unos días, pero fue todo distinto cuando comenzaron ciertas actitudes con desprecio a su madre que aún no lograba comprender del todo.

JiEun tenía otro hombre.

Estaba en todo su derecho a enamorarse.

Y Joshua lo entendió desde el primer momento en el que se enteró que ese amor comenzó dentro de su matrimonio.

Pero era a la hija mayor quién comenzó a tomar distancia de ella con los años, eran los primeros en que no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo cuando vio a otro hombre besando los labios de su madre en secreto tuvieron que explicarle que la vida adulta no era fácil.

No era solamente conversar y que las cosas se arreglaran como por arte de magia, la vida real no era como en los cuentos de hadas.

Le dolía saber que la pequeña SunHee tuvo que pasar por distintos psicólogos cuando sus compañeritos de salón comenzaron a burlarse de ella solo por tener a su padre al lado, la molestaban porque su madre era una supuesta fácil, no eran palabras de ellos, eran de los adultos, eran a los ojos del resto de madres que se atrevían a comentar sin saber nada al respecto, eran rumores los que se expandían por la escuela donde estuvo sus primeros años.

Siempre tenían una razón para meterse con ella.

La molestaban por no tener una familia normal.

Eso era un clavo en el corazón de muchos.

Al convertirse en abogado especializado en ese ámbito nunca imaginó que sería tan fuerte encontrarse con cada caso, sus maestros en la Universidad le advirtieron desde un principio que cada niño triste porque sus papás no estaban juntos sería una cada lágrima derramada por ellos al llegar a sus casas.

Exageraban en un principio, pero incluso, a ese corazón fuerte que cargaba en su pecho se le rompió con un caso tan cercano con el de la hija de su mejor amigo.

No era culpa de los niños lo que pasaban los padres.

¿Pero cómo le hacías entender a una pequeña niña eso?

Tal vez ahora estaba un poco mejor en su nueva escuela, con nuevos compañeros, amigos y maestras con las que hablar, claro que como el tío WonWoo era tan bueno le llevaría su galleta de helado favorita para llenarla de abrazos y besos en esas mejillas de algodón.

La familia Hong merecía más que eso.


End file.
